Kissed by shadows
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: An encounter that led them to learn more then just fairy tales, a lesson in love and the breakage of prejudice. Can two who are so different be one? When Rin run into the Lord of the western land things don't go as sweet as planned by the gods...
1. Chapter 1: Sweets

Kissed by shadows  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Yes you guessed it right another Inu-yasha fic! Though this one is more Sesshoumaru and Rin friendly. Anyways this fic is for my favorite couples that well doesn't really exist. I don't wanna put up my dumb code, but I think it's self-explanatory. My spelling and grammar really sucks. Now go one and read it!  
  
Sweets...Chapter 1  
  
"Fools in love is what they were called, but only they knew what each felt." Said the woman with a smile as she stroked the head of a 17-year-old girl as she laid on her stomach, her legs up in the air, listening to her.  
  
"Hmm what a wonderful story, for some reason I never get tried of listening to that" she said with a smile. The woman chuckled.   
  
"Now go on go to sleep there is much to do tomorrow," she said the woman.   
  
"Much for you dear sister since you insist on leaving me and getting married" she said. The woman's eyes took on a look of sadness. "And this will be the last bed time story I shall hear" whispered the girl.   
  
"This is more complicated then you think it to be," said the woman.   
  
"I know but I can't help but feel dread" she whispered.   
  
"I know, love," said the woman.   
  
The girl sighed. "I must say that I shall be very lonely without you. I won't have anyone to go to the market or the garden with," said the girl.   
  
"Rin" said the woman. She looked up her amber brown eyes searching for the cause of the sadness in her sister's eyes.   
  
"Yes, what is it Noel?" asked Rin wondering what was the matter.   
  
"Can you promise me just one thing?" asked the woman.   
  
"Um sure what is it?" asked Rin.   
  
"Never, let the one you love go, not even if it is for death. I know you Rin, you're a fighter just promise me that you won't give up" whispered Noel.   
  
Rin nodded confused on what her sister was talking about. "I promise Noel," she said.   
  
The woman wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Come let us sleep, I do want to keep you near just one more night" she said. Rin nodded as she laid next to her sister, as she hummed a sweet tune.  
  
She stood watching her sister accept the marriage it was at that moment that she understood that her sister was indeed in love with someone, those stories where of her and her lover. She closed her eyes and prayed silently.   
  
"Forgive me for being so blind sister, I have been a bad sister" she whispered.   
  
"What is a pretty thing like you doing watching the wedding from here?" asked a very annoying voice. Rin turned and was faced with the young man.   
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" asked Rin glaring at him.   
  
"No I came to see your sister," he said.   
  
"My sister? Hey why?" asked Rin.   
  
"Because I have something for her" he said.   
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Rin with a smile.   
  
"What?" asked the young man. Rin grinned.   
  
"Nothing for the first time I'm actually glad that you came to bug me" she said. He smiled and followed after her. Rin went to look up her sister only to find her embracing her husband.   
  
"Why have you not told me that it was you that I was to wed to?" she asked. Rin gasped softly.   
  
"Because my love I just wanted to see your face when you saw me standing there waiting for you" said the man holding her. Noel smiled and kissed the man who was to be her husband from that day on. "Now the story is complete wouldn't you say?" asked the man.   
  
"Yes my love it is" she said.   
  
Rin smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. She turned towards the young man who seemed confused to no ends. "I guess now that that's over with I can finally rest in peace" she said. Her story had ended but hers just started. *I'm going to find my lover as well, and make beautiful stories with him* she thought.   
  
It has been a week since her sister was happily married to her lover. Rin sighed as she laid in her bed just rolling around with not much to do.   
  
"Rin" called the very familiar voice of her friend.   
  
"Michiru!" said Rin as she set up and smiled at the girl.   
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk, I'm getting quite bored of your moping and sighing" she said.   
  
Rin smirked and nodded. "All right if everyone feels that way, I'm just feeling dread for sister has left me to be alone" she said.   
  
"Oh Rin come on" said Michiru grabbing the girl by the arm and leading her away. They arrived in front of the lake that was in the forest they found not so long ago. "Come let us go for a swim" said Michiru.   
  
Rin nodded as she pulled at the ribbon in her hair. "I love this lake, it's so beautiful" said Rin as she pulled open her kimono.   
  
Michiru smiled. "Do you remember how we came about it?" she asked.   
  
"Oh yes quite clearly, now that I think about it was quite a stupid reason" said Rin blushing.   
  
Michiru nodded. "What was his name, Takeru was it?" asked Michiru.   
  
Rin glared at the girl. "Oh be quite, I was not following him" she said after she clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Michiru laughed. "You see I knew that would come out soon or later" said Michiru. Rin glared and got into the water. "What ever happened to Takeru?" asked Michiru.   
  
Rin shrugged "I suppose he fell in love, I don't know" said Rin. "It still hurts you to say it, do you think that maybe he was the one?" asked Michiru.   
  
Rin closed her eyes and shook her head. "No I don't think so" she said. There was a silence.   
  
"Rin I almost forgot I have to go to the market for mother, you wouldn't mind me leaving would you?" asked Michiru.   
  
"No I suppose not" she said.   
  
"I do hope you will forgive me, and I will make it up to you" she said as she pulled her kimono on and ran off.  
  
Rin sighed. "Well there goes another one" she said as she looked up at the sky. "I suppose that I was meant to see the world alone?" she said.   
  
The smell of hana tachibana (mandarin orange blossoms) rose in the air, as he passed by the forest. He wondered where is was coming from, though it was season for it, this forest didn't have that particular plant anywhere near where he was.   
  
"Master do you smell the hana tachibana?" asked the little toad next to him.   
  
"Yes, which is odd because there are no mandarin orange blossoms around this area of the forest" he said. Then his ears picked up the soft humming coming from the lake. "Jaken go on a head," he said.   
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken.   
  
"That was an order" he said.   
  
"yes master!" he said running off.   
  
He turned towards the lake, and walked slowly not to make any sound. He neared around the bushes where he had a clear vision of the lake. He watched carefully as he watched her. Rin hummed the lullaby that her sister used to hum. "Oh Noel I do miss you" she said. "Oh I hope you are happy" she said. The small rustle from the bushes made her turn towards the bushes. She gasped. "Who's there?" she asked. Only silence. "Sejui if that's you, I'll kill you!" she said standing up covering her chest with her hands and walking towards her clothing, she pulled her inner kimono on and looked around.   
  
Rin almost fell back into the water when the figure of the man standing on the branch, he had long silver mane, and his deep golden eyes stared down at her. She sucked her breath in and let it out a bone-chilling scream. Sesshoumaru had a look of annoyance before he jumped down and clamped his hand over her mouth. Rin glared before she bit down on his hand. Sesshoumaru let her go as she watched her breathing hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?" asked Rin. He didn't say anything just watched her. Rin wanted to set off into a screaming frenzy but all that went through her head was just how wonderfully handsome he was.  
  
Maybe TBC  
  
******************************  
  
AN: Ok tell me what you think you guys like it then I will put up chapter 2, and that chapter will be longer due to the fact that I'll know that you guys like it. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: A Prince to Find

Kissed By the Shadows  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Come on people review!  
  
A prince to find...Chapter 2  
  
Last Time...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Rin almost fell back into the water when the figure of the man standing on the branch, he had long silver mane, and his deep golden eyes stared down at her. She sucked her breath in and let it out in a bone-chilling scream. Sesshoumaru had a look of annoyance before he jumped down and clamped his hand over her mouth. Rin glared before she bit down on his hand. Sesshoumaru let her go as she watched her breathing hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?" asked Rin. He didn't say anything just watched her. Rin wanted to set off into a screaming frenzy but all that went through her head was just how wonderfully handsome he was.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Rin stood her hair wet, water dripping down to her neck; the breeze blowing didn't help the matter either. "Well what were you doing up there?" asked Rin.   
  
"I don't have to answer to you," said Sesshoumaru.   
  
Rin sweat dropped. "You just did right now" she said, Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance.   
  
"What are you doing here? Humans aren't allowed on this land," said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Why wouldn't they be do you own it?" asked Rin.   
  
"Matter of fact I do" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
Rin took in more air, Sesshoumaru was ready to grab his ear to stop the noise from reaching his ear, but she didn't scream. "Ok so let me get this you're the lord who owns this area and no humans are allowed, yet I have been coming here for years and finally after all these years you finally catch me and tell me and set me straight? I'm sorry but doesn't that sound stupid to you?" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru was growing very impatient, and veins were popping up in places that weren't healthy.  
  
"Hey are you going to be ok?" asked Rin.   
  
"Get lost wrench, I will spar your life but if I ever see you again then I won't hesitate to kill you," said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"And the beast finally shows his true color, but oh well there goes a swimming spot" she said slowly dressing. Sesshoumaru watched as she picked up her kimono, fixing her hair, and finally looking at the demon lord. "Good day very nice too meet you my lord, I really hope that what ever large fragment of shit is stuck in your ass will come out and make you a better person" said Rin and took off running laughter lingering behind her for Sesshoumaru to hear.   
  
He stood and let the water boil in his head before he finally calm down and took small deep breaths. His eyes found something sparkling on the ground it was a silver anklet. He picked it up and examined the anklet and somehow found himself look forward to the next time he would see her. Rin chuckled he wasn't going to stop her from going to that lake no matter what.  
  
Rin walked into the hall with a smile on her lips.   
  
"Shall I ask how there is a smile upon your lips while your sister isn't here?" asked a beautiful woman with dark hair and deep amber eyes, as she watched Rin bow before her.   
  
"Well mother there is no big magic behind it I just went out and may I just say that I am feeling quite lively once again" said Rin. The woman laughed.   
  
"Darling I'm glad to see you happy once again, but I have to remind you that we are to go to a ball tonight" she said.   
  
"Mother why must we go to such dreadful things?" asked Rin glaring her head off. "Because darling you are my daughter and because you are my daughter you are obligated to attend" she said. Rin sighed.   
  
"Oh yes mother I forgot that I was your daughter" she said.   
  
The woman chuckled. "Darling it isn't as dreadful as you say, I hear there will be many handsome princes there" said the woman picking up her cup of tea.   
  
"Mother I don't find the fact you are trying to rid of me funny!" said Rin storming upstairs. The woman chuckled shaking her head lightly.  
  
Rin walked into her room and found a maid waiting to assist her. "My lady your dress that your mother picked out for you and also a few masks for the masquerade" said the maid.   
  
"I thought it was a ball," said Rin.   
  
"Yes, mi lady it its' a masquerade, her highness thought you might like to wear a light color to stand out, but if you wish not to" said the maid.   
  
"No I will wear what mother has chosen for me" said Rin.   
  
"I hear that Lady Noel will be there with Lord Mizuhira" said the maid.   
  
"Is that so?" asked Rin.   
  
"Are you not happy?" asked the maid.   
  
"No it isn't that, actually its nothing" said Rin remembering the lord from the lake and wondering if she would see him at this ball. *What! Why am I thinking about that bastard!* Thought Rin.   
  
"My lady are you all right?" asked the maid.   
  
"Just fine why would you ask?" asked Rin.   
  
"Well lady you just crushed the peach in your hand" said the maid.   
  
Rin chuckled like a maniac and then shook her head. "It's nothing" she said. Finally after an hour Rin was ready for another stupid ball.  
  
"Oh Rin you look wonderful" said her mother as her own dress dragged on the floor.   
  
"Thank you mother you look lovely as well, are you trying to look for a new husband?" asked Rin.   
  
"Darling I do hope you meant that as a joke" said her other.   
  
"Of course!" she said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Have you chosen a mask for the ball?" asked her mother.   
  
"yes I shall be the one you call the warrior princess" said Rin.   
  
"Wonderful darling" said her mother as she waved her off.   
  
They were soon off to the ball, taking place at the Shiro (white) palace. They were told of the queen and how she was a beautiful mortal while her husband a handsome Youkai lord. Rin wondered what was so wonderful about them any way. Her own sister was married to one but still she found nothing amusing or wonderful about them. Rin had to admit that the palace was something to brag about, the surrounding area a lush land full of greens and flowers. Rin smiled as the breeze blew in, the smell of wild roses fresh in the air.  
  
Rin placed her mask on and took in some air before she walked in with her mother before her. They walked while many bowed and showed her respect. "Mother does this place only consist of halls?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Rin behave yourself, I do wish to find you a good husband" said her mother.   
  
Rin rolled her eyes as they entered through the huge doors and into the music and conceited people realm as Rin liked to put it. She sighed as she saw her mother rush over to her friends and chat about how to find her a husband, her goal now was to find her sister and just spend the rest of the night talking to her. She walked around a bit and smiled when she saw a young lord she was accounted with winking at a servant passing by.   
  
"Well little sister are we not in search of a play mate?" asked Noel from behind. Rin smiled and threw her arms around the laughing woman.   
  
"How I have missed you" said Rin.   
  
"Well darling sister I have to say I do miss you as well, but I promised my husband a dance. I shall leave you to hunt your prey" said Noel winking threw her mask and walking away. Rin glared at everything before heading out to the balcony.  
  
"God damn it! It's like everyone is brainless in this place" said Rin as she sat down.   
  
"Brainless?" asked a voice from the corner of the large balcony.   
  
Rin looked towards the figure and almost jumped. "I didn't think anyone was here" she said.   
  
He didn't say anything but just watched as her cheeks became red. He walked towards her. *She smells like that wrench from the lake* he thought walking closer to her.   
  
"Um I do apologize if I have offended you" she said.   
  
He snorted. "Hardly" he stated. Rin glared at him.   
  
"I see that some things will never change" he stated.  
  
TBC  
  
***************************************  
  
AN: Short I know but I want reviews three isn't nearly good enough to tell me you guys like it. Now I know it's boring but come on give me a chance. Sorry about spelling and Grammar. Thank you those who reviewed! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Naked Prey

Kissed by Shadows  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Wow another 3 reviews ok now here is chapter 3 I mean I wished more people would read it, but what ever! Enjoy! ^^  
  
Naked Prey...Chapter 3  
  
Last Time...  
  
************************  
  
"God damn it! It's like everyone is brainless in this place" said Rin as she sat down.   
  
"Brainless?" asked a voice from the corner of the large balcony.   
  
Rin looked towards the figure and almost jumped. "I didn't think anyone was here," she said.   
  
He didn't say anything but just watched as her cheeks became red. He walked towards her. *She smells like that wrench from the lake* he thought walking closer to her.   
  
"Um I do apologize if I have offended you," she said.   
  
He snorted. "Hardly" he stated. Rin glared at him.   
  
"I see that some things will never change," he stated.  
  
************************  
  
"Naraku" Sesshoumaru stated flatly.   
  
"Sesshoumaru is that how you welcome a friend?" asked the man approaching them, his face covered with a baboons face. Rin felt as if she was becoming a sandwich from the way things were looking. "My what a enchanting mask," he said looking towards Rin.   
  
"Thank you my lord your mask is quite interesting as well" she said.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her then back at Naraku. "What were you saying?" he asked.   
  
Naraku chuckled. "You always seem to be here, your getting quite predictable," he said smiling at him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on Naraku.   
  
"Please excuse me," said Rin about to leave when she felt Naraku grab hold of her wrist.   
  
"My lady may I be graced with a dance?" he asked. Rin stood for a moment weighing her option.  
  
*Ok if I dance with him then I won't have to be in this situation, but then if I don't I'll probably light something on fire, and never live it down, hmm so hard* she thought as she looked from Sesshoumaru to Naraku. "Sure" she said sounding as excited as she could, as he took her hand. *God his hand is so cold, and I feel creepy* she thought.   
  
"May I ask what my lady's name might be?" asked Naraku looking at the Rin's masked face.   
  
"Um I am Rin," she said.   
  
"Rin" he said tasting her name on his lips and then smiling.   
  
Rin officially came to the conclusion that this guy was creepy as her eyes darted around to look for the other lord. *Something about his voice seemed familiar* she thought. The music finally stopped, Rin thanking her lucky star that it did. "Thank you for the dance my lord" she said bowing.   
  
"I would like to get more acquainted with Lady Rin" said Naraku.   
  
"I am afraid that isn't possible," she said thinking back to the story of Cinderella.   
  
"O? Why is that?" he asked.   
  
"You see umm, I ah..." she stood there for a moment thinking.   
  
"I really must go my lord," she said after she came in short on what sort of excuse she should use.   
  
Naraku chuckled as he watched her slip through the people before disappearing.  
  
She finally made into the garden. "What a creep" she sighed as she sat down on one of the benches.   
  
"So you finally got out of Naraku's grasp," stated someone from behind her.   
  
Rin jumped up and found it was the same guy from the balcony. "What are you following me or something? What's with this place?" she asked.   
  
"Why would I want to follow you?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"I don't know you tell me," exclaimed Rin. Sesshoumaru shot her a glare through his mask. "What are you suppose to be anyway?" asked Rin.   
  
"I don't believe I have to explain that to you" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
Rin sat down and groaned. "Forget it don't, what's with you demon lords thinking your all that anyway?" she asked.   
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her. Rin sighed again before pulling at her mask. Sesshoumaru's gaze was fixed on her face, as she pulled the mask off. *It is she* he thought. Rin looked up confused.   
  
"What do I have something on my face?" she asked. Sesshoumaru he just looked towards the sky.   
  
Rin glared at him before looking up at the sky. *This is not how I'm supposed to find some one* she thought as she closed her eyes and leaned back into the bench. Sesshoumaru looked towards her and then smirked behind his mask.   
  
"Lady Rin are you around here?" called what seemed to be Jaken's voice.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked towards the green toad man. "Jaken?" he asked.   
  
"I am looking for a Lady Rin, her mother wishes to speak with her" said Jaken.   
  
Rin opened her eyes and looked at the small green thing. "I am Rin," she said standing, as her ice blue georgette over lime gown swayed around her feet. Sesshoumaru caught the way a few strand came falling down around her face softly.   
  
"Yes Lady Rin your-" Jaken was cut of by her nodding her head.   
  
"Yes I heard you," she said as she started to walk away.   
  
"How rude, and un-lady like" stated Jaken.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched her walk, her movements unintentionally graceful almost as if she had wings around her ankles to make her float. This couldn't be the same girl, but then her attitude proved her movements wrong. "Jaken who is she?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
Jaken jumped up. "Her name is Rin Shukichi, she is the second daughter of the Sumire (Violet) Kingdom" said Jaken.   
  
"Interesting" said Sesshoumaru. "Her sister is now the mate to Suzuhara of the south no?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Yes princess Noel Shukichi Suzuhara" said Jaken.   
  
"My lord is something the matter?" asked Jaken. Sesshoumaru pulled out the silver anklet that shined in its glory under the moon.   
  
"No nothing at all" he said. Jaken watched his master something was not right.   
  
"My lord your recent mother is a friend of the queen of Sumire" said Jaken.   
  
"Is she?" asked Sesshoumaru. Jaken nodded. Sesshoumaru walked towards the ballroom quietly. *Maybe this dreadful ball will finally seem interesting* he thought.   
  
Rin walked inside, her mask in place she walked towards her mother. *Keep calm don't threaten anyone* she thought. She put a smile on her lips and bowed before the other ladies. "Good evening" she said.   
  
"Oh what a doll" Rin heard one of them say as a small vein popped up.   
  
"Oh Uzura you have a darling daughter" said the woman with long ebony hair, her eyes a dark brown, her lips perfect red. Rin looked at her with awe, she would be the perfect princess in her dreams.   
  
"Rin this is the Lady of this palace" said her mother.   
  
"I am honored to be graced with your presence," said Rin bowing.   
  
"You're so well behaved," said the woman, Rin laughed in her head, but she watched the woman as she lifted the sake to her lips and drank. Even her voice was enchanting.   
  
*If only I was like her, mother and Noel...oh god what am I saying?!* Rin thought.   
  
"It is very nice to meet you, I am very glad that we could meet. Have you meet my elder son?" asked the woman. Rin shook her head gently.   
  
"You asked for me" came a deep voice. Rin looked towards the same tall figure.   
  
*What is it with this guy?! Why is he following me around?* she thought.   
  
"Rin I want you to meet my elder son Sesshoumaru" said the woman.   
  
Rin looked towards him slowly as he took his mask off. Sesshoumaru kept eye contact with her, Rin almost had a mild heart attack when he held the mask away from his face. "I'm dead duck" she said under breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru's lips curved slightly. Rin stood and bowed "It is a pleasure my lord" she said.   
  
"As it is for me" he said. The woman smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Why don't you dance" she insisted.   
  
"Oh no! I am really not a good dancer, I hardly ever dance" exclaimed Rin.   
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind teaching I am sure" she stated.   
  
"Really I don't want to be trouble" said Rin laughing slightly. Sesshoumaru extended a hand towards her. Rin gulped and took his hand. He led her towards the dance floor. "This is not happening!" she mumbled.   
  
"Is it not?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin shot him a glare.   
  
"I suggest that you keep from saying anything that might make you trip" said Rin.   
  
"Funny how you didn't have a voice when we were back with your mother" he said.   
  
"Shut up! I didn't want to seem rude in front of your mother" she said.   
  
"But isn't that what you are, full of insults" he said.   
  
"You know it was me didn't you? And you just played dumb!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru watched her amused. Her naked body still fresh on his mind. "I can't believe you saw me naked" she said under her breath. He pulled her closer to him, liking the way she fitted perfectly with his body. He could feel her through her dress, which was practically thin as paper. Rin blushed when her hand accidentally slipped and fell on his chest. "Can we please stop?" she asked. "I know your doing this to torture me, I mean I know your probably pissed as hell for what happened, so this is pay back for isn't it?" she asked. Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes said one thing and her lips another.   
  
He would have insisted that they do something if not for the cry of help. Rin pushed away from him as she looked towards the center of the ballroom. She gasped and turned away to be face with his chest.   
  
"Good heavens!" said someone as guards rushed towards the body. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed towards the balcony. He looked down at Rin who hand one hand at her lips in sick shock.   
  
"What in the hell are you standing there for there is a Youkai here!" yelled Sesshoumaru.   
  
The guards ran towards the gates and there battle spots. Sesshoumaru moved quickly. There was chaos, as all the guest ran around screaming. Rin wanted to slap each and every one of them. Someone grabbed her from behind. Rin pushed at her captor.   
  
"Let me go!" she yelled as something came down on her nose, and she started to see everything blur and then black.   
  
"Rin!" yelled Uzura (her mother).   
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't smell her among the crowds. He looked around quickly not finding anyone who looked, or smelled like her. It was the flickering of the lights and the cold laughter that made everyone chill where they stood.   
  
"What a wonderful ball, it has everything now" said a cold almost maniac sort of voice. Sesshoumaru took a step towards the voice.   
  
"Ah no prince Sesshoumaru, I have something that I know won't be liked to be pieced" it said as it held up Rin. Sesshoumaru couldn't hear her breathing.   
  
"Oh my god!" He heard his mother say.   
  
He concentrated on hearing her breathing, when he heard a small beating he nodded to himself, not quite understanding why he felt such way. "What business do you have here?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Nothing really, just something from crashing a royal party" he said.   
  
"And what is that?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"The girl" said the Youkai with a smirk. The crowd spoke in hush, before they were quite once again.   
  
"Why?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
The Youkai laughed. "I need not explain myself" he said jumping towards the large bay windows.   
  
"No Rin!" yelled her mother and sister. Sesshoumaru shot up after him.   
  
Rin woke to look up at a very unpleasant looking Youkai.   
  
"hey! What in the hell are you doing?!?" she kicked and yelled.   
  
The Youkai looked down. "Hush up you should be honored that you will be my mate" said the Youkai.   
  
"Get real! I would rather marry that insufferable prince then you!" yelled Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru sliced through the left over before he was fast on the Youkai's trail. He smirked when he heard Rin's voice.   
  
"God damn it let me go! Or I'll pull your eyes out" she exclaimed.   
  
"Shut up wrench!" yelled the Youkai as he pushed her down on the ground, and started to rip at her gown. Rin screamed.   
  
"No get off me!" as tears fell down her face like the rains of heaven.   
  
Rin found the weight of the Youkai being lifted off her. She looked up to find that Sesshoumaru held the Youkai by the neck on the near by tree. Rin closed her eyes tight.   
  
"I shall hope you will take his warning to hell with you, never ever disrespect me" he said before he sliced through the Youkai.   
  
Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin who hardly had anything left of her gown. He picked her up slowly. Rin opened her eyes and looked up at him, before her lips quivered, and she threw her arms around him and started to cry. Sesshoumaru confused on her action just stood there for a long while.   
  
"I'm sorry" she finally spoke looking up at him.   
  
"Why should you be?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
Rin's eyes looked down at herself, then up at him. She blushed as her eyes took on a look of rage. "Oh my god I'm naked!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Its not like I haven't already seen you naked before" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
Rin moved around in his arms just so she could slap him, when he picked her up to put her over his shoulder but her sudden kicking made her jump up and their lips met. Rin gasped and pulled away. Sesshoumaru watched as she blushed and licked her lips. But he didn't have control over what happened next. He stared at her for a second longer before crushing his mouth down over hers. Rin gasped at the contact but didn't fight it. He moved her so she was facing him, and her legs wrapped around him. She felt as if she was flying without wings. Her stomach felt as if it was mothering butterflies as her arms warped around his neck. The rain fell over them slowly as if making the moment memorable. His tongue plundered her mouth, taking all the sweet honey that was always enlaced with her insults and rudeness.   
  
Finally he pulled his lips away so she could finally breath. Her eyes were half lidded as if she was drugged, come to think of it she was. Maybe this was the side effect. Her arms went limp around his neck.   
  
"Did I...did that just happen?" she asked before her tired eyes dropped.   
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't understand what really happened but he had plenty of time to think about that later, he race towards the palace. He was glad to see that most of the guests were on their way home, and that it was clear of all nosy humans or Youkais. He brought her up to the room where he smelled his mother. "Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed when he came in with a naked Rin.   
  
"Oh Rin" said her mother running towards where Sesshoumaru placed her on the settee. "Thank you" she said with tears in her eyes.   
  
He looked towards his mother and shook his head as if too say she wasn't touched, or at least not by the Youkai. He looked down at her once more before he left without saying anything more. He needed to think, he needed to understand what happened, why he had kissed her.   
  
Rin woke the next morning in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. "Was it all a dream?" she asked as a blush came to play on her cheek, and a hand went to her lips.   
  
"Rin your awake" she heard her mother say. Rin looked towards her and nodded.   
  
"Mother..." she asked.   
  
"No prince Sesshoumaru said you weren't hurt, he got there just in time, god bless him" she said. Rin ignored her mother's praises.   
  
*He kissed me...he stole my first kiss* she thought as a deep blush played on her cheek. "Mother will it all right if I went out for a while" she asked.   
  
"Are you sure your well enough?" asked the woman.   
  
Rin nodded, but let lose a small gasp when her mother held her against her breast. "I thought I lost you last night...please don't ever let that happen again" she whispered.   
  
Rin smiled and nodded. "Yes of course" she said as she got out of bed.   
  
Rin pulled on her orange chiffon lining gown, and brushed her hair up into a messy bun. She felt strange inside, as if she was fire that suddenly been put out by the rain. She walked aimlessly and ended up at the lake, she was told by the same prince to not come to. She sat on the rock that was under the Sakura tree.   
  
The sound of someone stepping on a twig made her look up and meet the same golden eyes. Rin blushed slight as she stood and walked towards him.   
  
"I know I'm not suppose to be here, but I just came to say thank you" she said as she was about to walk past him, caught her arm, and pulled her against him, She looked up with both confused and wanting eyes.   
  
"Your very irritating" he said.   
  
"Just as you are, you stole my fist kiss" she whispered.   
  
"Have I?" he asked dangerously close to her lips.   
  
"Yes" she said breathlessly.  
  
TBC  
  
***************************  
  
AN: Well a nice long chapter for all! ^^ I hope you guys liked it, it was a little lame I know but I have a good plot working. Sorry about spelling and grammar! Thanks again! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4: A Visit and a Run in

Kissed by Shadows  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Chapter 4 ladies and few/no gentlemen, I am so glad that you guys reviewed! I love you guys and I really mean that with all my heart! So keep those wonderful comments coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter not that long, but I tried to make it long. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors! ^^  
  
Visit and a run in at midnight...Chapter 4  
  
Last Time...  
  
********************  
  
The sound of someone stepping on a twig made her look up and meet the same golden eyes. Rin blushed slight as she stood and walked towards him.   
  
"I know I'm not suppose to be here, but I just came to say thank you" she said as she was about to walk past him, caught her arm, and pulled her against him, She looked up with both confused and wanting eyes.   
  
"Your very irritating" he said.   
  
"Just as you are, you stole my fist kiss," she whispered.   
  
"Have I?" he asked dangerously close to her lips.   
  
"Yes" she said breathlessly.  
  
********************  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru!" Called Jaken.   
  
Rin pulled away with a small smile. "Good-bye lord Sesshoumaru" she said as she started to walk away.  
  
"You must be mistaken if you think this will be our last meeting," said Sesshoumaru.   
  
Rin chuckled. "Of course not, where else would I find another stuck up prince?" she asked rolling her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and watched as the cherry blossoms fell around her. "I shall have to punish you for every insult you throw at me" he said.   
  
"Yes I know you're the great lord Sesshoumaru," she said.   
  
He narrowed his eyes on the girl who was giggling. He had come to make it clear to her that he wasn't interested in her or in her kind, but when he saw her sitting there in that gown, he could hardly control the urge to taste that tongue, the same tongue she used to irritate him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru" said Jaken jumping out of the bush and looking towards his master and then at the maiden standing under the Sakura trees.   
  
"Lady Rin?" he asked.   
  
Rin smiled at the small toad. "I'll be seeing you around" she said before she ran into the forest once again.  
  
Sesshoumaru inhaled the scent that lingered in the air, the scent of yalang-yalang and jasmine. Jaken looked at his master.   
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked.   
  
"Jaken I thought I told you to stay behind today" he said.   
  
Jaken frown grew and he nodded. "I was worried that Lord Sesshoumaru might not remember that he must meet his stepmother for lunch" said Jaken. Sesshoumaru said nothing as he started to walk towards the castle.   
  
Rin laughed softly as she walked into the palace.   
  
"Why are you so happy today darling? Please don't tell me that you trip one of the guards while he was trying to practice his sword" said the queen.   
  
Rin scowled. "No mother I did not try and trip a guard, and anyways they fall on their own" said Rin. The queen smiled as she put the book she had in her hands down.   
  
"Rin may I ask you something?" asked Uzura.   
  
"Sure mother what is it?" asked Rin taking a seat across from her mother.   
  
"Well I know that your sister is married and well it's your turn," she said. Rin sighed.   
  
"I want to know what you think of prince Sesshoumaru," said Uzura as she watched her daughter's face. Rin's heart jumped.   
  
"Mother I don't know him! I can't just fall in love with him because he saved me" said Rin.   
  
The queen smiled. "The lady of the palace has summoned you to dinner at the palace tonight" said Uzura.   
  
"What? Why?" asked Rin.   
  
"She wanted to get to know you better" she said. Rin looked at her mother suspiciously.   
  
"Just get ready and go, you'll like her. I believe that you both have a lot in common" said Uzura.   
  
Rin thought for a second, "Mother what are you talking about, she is completely different from me!" exclaimed Rin.   
  
Uzura laughed. "You should have met her when she was your age!" her mother said as she laughed and walked away.   
  
Rin picked up the book her mother was reading, it was a collection of fairy tales all revolving around princesses and princes where there was no end to their love. Rin threw her head back. "No I can't go tonight! Then it won't be mysterious!" said Rin.   
  
Uzura stood next to door and smiled. "She is already in the net, just struggling to get out" she whispered as she went to tell the maid to get a gown ready for Rin.  
  
Lunch Time...  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the beautiful room that was one of the rooms in the palace, which he called home. The room was filled with the aroma of the warm food and wine. He looked towards the woman who was seated at the table already sipping the wine. She looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Sesshoumaru" she said. He said nothing as he took the seat across from her.   
  
"I am sorry I have kept you waiting" he said.   
  
She shook her head, the luster (shine) of her hair moving with her. Sesshoumaru if honest had to admit to himself at least that his stepmother was beautiful. "I have a dinner guest in mind, I hope you will not mind" she said.   
  
"It really isn't any of my concern" said Sesshoumaru.   
  
"O?" she asked.   
  
Sesshoumaru could smell the excitement rising just as the smell of the roasted chicken, which they were feasting on. "Is there any particular reason as to why you are asking me?" he asked.   
  
The woman smiled, "I do miss your father, and the castle is quite lonely so I have asked princess Rin to stay here with me" se said. Sesshoumaru nearly chocked on wine when that name came in to the conversation, but he composed himself.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked.   
  
"Yes that is if she decides to come" she said.   
  
"Why her? why not her mother?" asked Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Uzura is wonderful, but I want company of a free spirit like her daughter" said his stepmother with a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered what it would be like to have her near all the time, Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly and crushed the idea. "I don't mind as long as she keep herself away from trouble and me" said Sesshoumaru standing to leave.   
  
The woman smiled at him. "I will be sure to warn her of that" she said. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked out of the room. She smiled and wiped her lips with the napkin. "The question my darling is will you control yourself to stay clear of her" she said giggling.  
  
Rin walked into her room and found a maid packing her things. "What in the hell are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Her highness asked us to do so" said the maid.   
  
"Mother?" asked Rin. The maid nodded. "Why" she asked.   
  
"For you stay at the kingdom of Shiro" said the maid.   
  
Rin's eyes bugged out as if someone just showed her something she really didn't want to see. "What?" she asked.   
  
The maid nodded. "Her highness told me to pack for at least two weeks time" said the maid.   
  
"Rin darling are you ready yet?" asked her mother.   
  
Rin turned towards the woman and glared her eyes out. "Mother!" she yelled.   
  
"Darling no need to get angry I forgot to mention that you must stay for a few weeks." Said Uzura.   
  
"A few weeks?!" asked Rin. Her mother laughed as she put her hands in defense.   
  
"Rin darling" said her mother.  
  
"Fine I'll go but I will prove to you once and for all that I do not need a husband nor am I in any way in love and/or attracted to that insufferable prince!" she exclaimed. Her mother nodded and touched her temple as if telling her to shut up cause she had an ahead ache. Rin puffed and packed her things. "I...I can't believe that you're doing this to me! I mean I would rather live in the woods!" she said throwing her stuff animals and favorite things that she couldn't bear a day without. Her mother sat and watched her daughter.   
  
"Rin darling I think your making me age faster then I really should" said her mother.   
  
Rin shot her a glare before she took the gown and walked behind the screen. "Why must I wear this fancy gown?" asked Rin.   
  
"Because darling you will be joining the queen, and the prince for dinner and because you have taken so long, there will be no time for you to change once you get there" said her mother. Rin came out and nodded. "But I suggest that you do change" she added. Rin said nothing because when you're packed up to go stay with a prince who stole your first kiss, but irritated you to no hell you don't really have much to say.  
  
Rin finally left for the Shiro Kingdom, which was to be her home for a couple of weeks. She sighed and wondered how she was gonna say something stupid and just get away with it there. No she will have to be in her best behavior for her mother's sake.   
  
"What shit I put up for you mother" she whispered as the carriage came to a stop.   
  
Rin was helped out and greeted by the queen who was waving at her with a smile. Rin smiled and waved back. It would be nice to learn something while she was there, it couldn't all be that bad. After 1/2 hour of settling down and taking her mother's advice Rin was changed and ready for dinner, but instead of a fancy over sized gown she decided to go in a more simple and comfortable gown. If she was gonna stay here they had to get use to some of her crap too. Rin looked at herself in the tangerine over line chiffon gown, off the shoulder neckline showed her cleavage and neck, the sleeves ruffles around her arms and a flower detailing right in the contour of her breast. Though she wasn't a big fan of anything that was seductive in an innocent way she liked the dress and decided that it was a pretty good dress to wear in front of a prince who isn't interested in her. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and fixed herself to look at least like she was trying.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his chambers drinking tea when there was a knock telling him that dinner was ready, not that he needed it with his nose, which proved to be annoying at the moment. The guest who was occupying the bedroom next to his was very disturbing. He looked at the ad-jointed door that connected them. Because she didn't complain he figured that she didn't know that he was in the room right next to her and that the door between her closet and bathroom is actually a door to his room. He wondered what his stepmother was up too, there was plenty of other rooms that she could have given her but she decided to give her the room that was connect to his damn room. He composed himself once again and walked out of his room. He was going to ignore this guest, he will carry on with his usual plans. Yep nothing was going to make him a second late. Sesshoumaru neared the steps where stood the cause of all his frustrations. Rin looked at the Prince who looked enticingly handsome as he stood tall and stared at her. Rin mentally slapped herself and put her game face on.  
  
She bowed and walked down the steps. Sesshoumaru followed after her that is until she looked lost as to where the dinning hall was.   
  
"Its this way" he said taking lead. Rin glared at his back trying to see if she could really burn a hole through him. "Not unless you prefer staring at my back" he said turning to face her.   
  
Rin said nothing as she strolled past him. Sesshoumaru caught up and watched as she kept a straight face or tried too. They finally made into the dinning hall without breathing or talking, which proved to be difficult for Rin since she can't hold her breath as long as Sesshoumaru.   
  
The queen smiled at the pair. "I'm glad you showed her to the dinning hall Sesshoumaru, I know you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with my guest" said the queen.   
  
Rin shot him a small careless glare before she sat down. "Your highness I am very glad that you invited me to stay here and keep you company" said Rin.   
  
"I am glad you decided to come, though I would have thought you would day no" she said. Rin shook her head lightly.   
  
"It's an honor" she said.   
  
The queen smiled. "That's wonderful darling" she said.  
  
"May I ask where the baby is?" asked Rin curious.  
  
"The baby?" asked the queen.  
  
"Prince Inu-yasha?" asked Rin rising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh he is asleep, that boy could sleep through anything" said the Queen.  
  
Rin laughed *what strange woman* she thought.   
  
"So tell me what was that book that you brought with you?" asked the Queen.  
  
"It's my book of fairy tales, ever since I was a child my sister Noel use to read them to me, and I suppose that I have just gotten use to" she said.  
  
"Is there a particular fairy tale you like?" asked the queen.  
  
"No they're all my favorites" said Rin with a small smile.  
  
"Sesshoumaru do you like fairy tales?" asked the queen.  
  
"I find them quite stupid and a waste of time, Fairy tales are not real" he said.  
  
Rin looked down at her plate, whether me was   
  
Trying to deface her or piss her off she didn't know but there was no reason to kill someone's dream. It's no wonder that he's the prince of ice. Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes flash anger and slight sadness.   
  
"I suppose I'm silly then Prince Sesshoumaru" said Rin.  
  
"You like what you like, there isn't much to say about it" he said. The queen thought of excusing herself.  
  
"Excuse me darlings I think Inu-yasha needs me" she said walking away.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew very well that Inu-yasha was fast asleep, but he didn't want to interfere with her human brain.  
  
"Excuse me I'm done" she said.  
  
"I told you that I will see you again" said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And I told you what ever you say, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, so I'm doing you a favor and staying out of your way" she said before she was on her way up the stairs. Sesshoumaru said nothing as he stood also and went towards him room. This is going to be a VERY long and interesting visit.  
  
She walked into her room and wanted to kill something, if she was back at home she would have pulled the curtains down and rip them to shreds. She'll openly admit that she was a psycho sometimes but she had a good reason to be. She wanted to kill him, wow ok maybe that came out a little bit more psychotic then she planned it to, but hey he was trying to piss her off and it hasn't even been 24 hours since she got there. She sighed and laid on the bed, and closed her eyes. "I might as well sleep it off" she said softly, as sleep slowly consumed.  
  
He sat in his own chamber and listen to her breathing that was soft as feather now. What was trying to do? Make him feel guilty? He felt no such things, that would be that day he will openly admit that he has any feelings what so ever. He pulled at him clothing and changed for bed, he didn't find any reason for staying awake any loner. He just closed his eyes and even then he couldn't rid himself of the guest next door.  
  
Rin woke to find that it was late and probably everyone was asleep by now, she yawned and stretched and walked towards her closet and pulled out her nightgown to change and go back to sleep. She didn't know what her mother was trying to pull sending her with an almost sheer nightgown. "Mother if only...never mind I'm not going to think of killing any more people" she said as she pulled on the gown that came mid thigh. She wanted to wash her face and go to bed, but she forgot to skip a door and walked into the room of a very wake demon lord.   
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting by the large bay windows of his cambers when the princess next door opened the door that joined their rooms together and walked in, her body illuminated in the moonlight, and the small sheer gown did nothing to cover her from his gaze. Rin gasped at how wonderfully enticing he looked sitting there with a bear chest and his long silver mane shinning in the moonlight. Was this a dream? Was all this a dream? No it couldn't be, not this good.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered frozen in her spot.  
  
He moved towards her fast. "You should knock before you enter one's chamber," he whispered.  
  
She looked into those golden orbs and forgot everything. "I'm sorry..." she said.   
  
He watched as the moon played on her face, the fire from the fireplace giving her an almost golden, silver glow. He once again lost all control of his actions and put his hand into her silky mane, and ran his finger through it. Rin closed her eyes and enjoyed. "You make me so irritated" he whispered against her ear.  
  
"I don't mean too" she whispered.  
  
He kissed the side of her neck and slowly made his way to her chin to her lips. Rin let her hand slip from the door, which slowly and quietly closed and making it official that she was in his bedroom in the middle of the night, but at the moment she didn't care. He pushed her against the closed door and kissed her as hard as he could showing; letting her know his frustration and she returned the favor, as her tongue licked his bottom lip. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her. She was breathing hard and staring back with that same intent look that she had the night he first kissed her. He kissed down her throat. She moaned and made soft, quite erotic noise. He made way his back to her lips again, this time picking her up and trapping her body between the door and his body, her legs wrapped around his hips. He kissed her each time with a need and his tongue was there to take all the honey she was going to offer him. His hand ran up and down her smooth thigh, he wanted to touch her everywhere. She ran her hand down his chest and his back each part of him made to perfection. They were under this spell and that was what they were going to blame it on in the morning.   
  
TBC  
  
**********************  
  
AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I just keep ending it in a cliffhanger. Spelling and grammar sucks yes I know. I changed the format for your reading enjoyment. Keep reviewing. 


	5. Chapter 5: Stop Making Sense

Kissed by Shadows  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: I know I didn't update for almost 14 months! But I meant to really but I was just so busy! Anyway please read and enjoy and also please review, no worries I will be updating frequently now that I have some time and desire to finish it. Yes I have the next chapter almost done just need to finish the last part.

Chapter 5: Stop making sense!

She looked at him as his hand pushed the strap of her nightgown down. He looked up at her and they just froze for a second what were they doing? Yes it felt wonderful but it wasn't right was it? Rin parted her lips to talk but Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"Why did you come?" he asked.

"Because your mother asked me," she said throwing her head back as his hand caressed her shoulders.

"No to my chamber"

"I thought it was the bathroom"

He picked her up full against him, her ankles hooked around his hips; she blushed slightly when she felt the hardness against her lower abdomen.

He's lip turned into a small smile almost as if he was challenging her. "Don't be afraid," he breathed against her mouth, as he slipped his thumb away. For a moment he hung there, feeling their breath mingle in a humid puff-Rin's lips had cracked open ever so slightly-and then he kissed her again, this time, with a bit more intensity.

"I'm not afraid!" she exclaimed once they pulled away from each other.

"No?" he asked.

"No!"

His golden eyes stared at her, breathing heavy and her lips in a pout her eyes glaring at him. His hands slowly moved to her bottom and touch it with a feather touch.

Rin gasped, her eyes wide with surprise, "My lord I believe that we should stop before we do something that will bring disgrace to us both"

Sesshoumaru responded by angling her face up towards his own again and fastening his mouth over her own hungrily, his tongue delving deep into the warm wetness of Rin's surprised mouth. As before, she responded with the enthusiasm, delightedly tilting her head up higher of her own accord in an attempt to connect more fully with Sesshoumaru. As Sesshoumaru broke the kiss this time, he caught her lower lip between his teeth carefully and gave it a slight tug, causing Rin to produce a soft, incredibly arousing breathy noise.

"No please we should stop," she said.

"I suppose you don't desire a man then"

"God do you expect all princesses to be mindless whores?"

"No, but most of them yes"

"Put me down because I am no such princess, and beg that you treat like an honorable one," she said glaring at the Youkai who held her against him, pushing at him to release her.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her before walking a few steps to his bed before depositing her there and hovering above her. His hair serving as a curtain for them. She looked up almost shy and in wonder of what he will do next, but then she reverted back to her usual self as she slowly sat up glaring her head off.

"I am going to follow your order and stay away from you and hopefully you will find yourself another princess who will please you," she said.

"I don't favor any sort of princesses," he said looking down at her. "I however won't let you just walk away, after all I must rid of this irate feeling that you bring out in me" he said.

"Oh! Forgive me my lord!" she said rolling her eyes, "I could careless how I make you feel, I just want to get back to bed and dream of my prince who will one day come and rescue me from you" she said looking out the window and missing the almost possessive fierce look he threw at her.

"The prince which you dream of is nothing but a mere fairy tale which you humans will always cling to" he said almost harshly.

"God why on earth and heaven has he made a insensitive jerk like you!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he looked at her almost sadden eyes. His hands then acted without his permission, as they made their way in to her hair and pulled her head towards his. His lips wanted to taste that feisty honey. Rin found her hand move to his cheek almost as if she lost her mind.

Her hand, seemingly frozen at first, eventually began to move in whisperingly soft touches across his skin, shaking ever so slightly. Her touch was so hesitant and gentle that it was achingly teasing. Her hands traveled over his thick silver hair wonderingly, reaching high up to smooth it down starting from the crown of his head. The fingertips on one of her hands smoothed the line of one of his eyebrows repeatedly, and the other whispered down his cheek to touch, shyly, his mouth. When her fingers inadvertently lingered too long near his mouth and it became unbearable for him, Sesshoumaru's hand caught Rin's and he took her index finger into his mouth slightly. He heard her lick her lips nervously as he nibbled and suckled lightly on her small finger, and she began to stutter a bit.

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked her eyes like a child who just found something oh so sweet.

He let her finger fall from his lips and looked down at her, and with in seconds she was pushing him out of the way and was slowly walking towards her room. He caught up with her as she walked across the room, falling in step behind her with one of his hands on her waist. The light of the fireplace revealed the blushing red color on her cheek, it was almost as if she was blushing bride on her first night in the bed of her mate. Sesshoumaru drew up behind her fully as she stopped at the table, and wrapped both of his arms around her, one hand holding steady at her hip and the other sliding slowly up her stomach.

"Are you wanting to stop?" he asked her, breathing the question right into her ear; her body was arching against his, hard; her chest was heaving slightly with quickly drawn breaths. Sesshoumaru knew her answer was no before she'd even said anything. And he was thankful that was the case-he'd dreamed of having her in this position too many times since that kiss they shared the night of her abduction, and then to finally get it, only to scare her away? He didn't want that at all. She shook her head quickly, apparently not trusting her voice. '_So much for not being a whore, oh god she was a virgin!_'

One of Sesshoumaru's hands remained riveted to her hip as a counterbalance for her slightly arching back. The other, however, was the cause of Rin's arching back, as it slid slowly up her torso to run once, appreciatively, over her breasts. A small, bitten down moan sounded low in her throat, almost inaudible; Sesshoumaru watched over her shoulder, fascinated at the effect simple touching was having on her, human females were strange but this princess was something that puzzled him yet excited him all at once. His hand ran over her small, round, firm breasts again, cupping them slightly and molding one in his hand through the sheer fabric of her nightgown. Almost immediately he felt the responsive hardening of her suddenly alert nipples, small nubs through the fabric. She let lose a lazy moan as her hand moved to his hair and pull at the strands of silk.

"Please we mustn't…oh gods…"

"I shall if you can look me in the eye and tell you want to without desire in your eyes," he said into her ear, sliding his hand down her arm to one of her breasts, pinching lightly at the nipple through her dress. As if on cue, Rin's hand clutched convulsively at Sesshoumaru's neck; settled eventually for gripping a handful of his thick silver hair. His thumb ran firmly over the sensitive nub through her nightgown, tracing the almost visible circle of the areola around it and then pinching it lightly again. He repeated this action with his other hand and the other nipple, and followed the urging of her clutching hand and drew his head closer to her own, down towards her ear.

"Can you tell me to stop?" he whispered, watching her quick, fervent little shaking her head; her eyes squeezed shut and face flushed, teeth biting into her bottom lip somewhat. Sesshoumaru evoked a stunned little gasp out of her when his teeth bit into the soft lobe of her ear. Rin quickly pressed the fingers of her free hand against her mouth to muffle any noise she may have made afterwards. One of Sesshoumaru's arms snaked around her waist, holding her against him firmly, and the other wrapped over her chest, gripping her shoulder. He then began to bite and suckle at her ear mercilessly, causing her hand in his hair to grip with strength he didn't know she possessed. Her bottom pressed against him enticingly and as a reflex he gripped her slender body possessively and pressed back slightly, running his tongue along the rim of her seashell-like ear.

They would have continued on with their activities if it were not for the soft knock on the door of this chamber.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken on the other side.

Sesshoumaru mentally cursed as Rin pulled away from him, blushing madly and slowly walked towards the door to her own room.

"You and I are far from done..." she heard him say as he stared at her back.

She blushed. "I can assure you that what took place here tonight will not happen again, I have much pride just as you do my lord" said Rin as the door closed softly behind her.

Sesshoumaru mumbled a quick "Come in" but his eyes were narrowed on the small toad that walked in.

"Master Sesshoumaru...I'm sorry to interrupt but..." he stuttered.

"What is it Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru annoyed, angry, and very much in need to release tension.

"It seems that there are some idiotic Youkais' on the out skirt of the palace heading towards us," stated Jaken.

Sesshoumaru growled, this is just what he needed, but first to take a jump in the near by lake. "Very well Jaken prepare to leave, I shall be out as soon as I have my armor on."

"Yes my lord!" he said closing the door quickly.

Sesshoumaru smiled towards the door, he knew she was listening like a little spy, he walked towards it and opened the door so fast she almost fall face first on to the floor if it weren't for the Youkai prince of all her chaotic emotions, she made contact with his hot flesh instead, her lips brushing his skin accidentally. He hissed she looked up at him, and then push herself up straight.

"Spying?"

"No I was simply passing by."

"Stay here, don't leave the castle."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Don't do anything foolish you don't want to be out their in this state." He said as one of his hand made contact with her feminine center, pressing a finger to the moisture there.

She blushed as a small whimper pass through her lips, "How dare you touch me…there…"

"I will touch you anywhere I please!" he found himself exclaim. Why in the world did he say that? Why did in the gods knows how many levels of hell did he just act as if she was his mate? Gods yes he did want her, he at least admitted that much, but he just couldn't see her being kissed or touched by anyone else, it angered him, why? Hell if he knew he would do something about it!

Rin looked at him with surprise, nobody ever looked at her so possessively as he looked at her this very moment, who the hell did he think he was, yeah he was the great prince of the west, like she gave a damn but how could he touch her there! It was meant to be touched my the man who she married, hell she almost lost it to him just moments ago, ok so she did want him, but come on she wasn't a degrading doll that he could use for a couple of nights and throw away! "I do not belong to you!"

"No." '_Not yet_' he thought without even thinking. "Stay here princess and do not leave this room, I advise you for your own safety, Youkai males are rough."

"And possessive! I will do as I please, you are nobody to me to obey!" she said without thinking.

He growled at her and pulled her too him and crushed his lips down on her, kissing her as hard as he could, but what surprised him a bit, was that she kissed back with the same force as if she was daring to go against him.

"I don't care if you leave the damned room but I will be obligated to rescue you." He said releasing her and stepping into his room.

"Damned jerk!" she cursed as she walked towards the bath, now she had to wash away the scent of his musk of her skin, bringing a finger to her lips, she found herself smile. So he wanted her as much as she wanted him made her happy to know that she had as much power as he did, remembering the very evidence when he held her close to him. Another bad thought rushed towards, what if he was hurt, what if they hurt him, finding her chest feel as if it was hurting she rubbed the place between her breast and shook her head, of course she's not falling in love with the idiot.

"be safe idiotic Prince…" she whispered softly getting into the water.

He walked towards the Youkais' that stood with a sadistic smile, this wasn't anything new, arrogant leaders leading their men to deaths by his hand, how was he going to punish them for interrupting him? Pride shining in his every move he looked at the mob and waited for one of them to give their usual speech. He was so very use to this and so very tired all at once, waiting almost patiently, perhaps he should sit and have tea while they came up with something decent. "What do you want?" finally asked.

"We want the land isn't it obvious? It's a shame that you cam alone and with that imp, because you're about to die."

How many times did he have to go through this idiotic scene in his life time, he left a perfectly welcoming princess to deal with an idiot like this? Sesshoumaru said nothing as he whipped out his poison flower, and smiled one of his sadistic heart wrenching smiles, before charging towards the enemy.

Rin woke again the warm rays of the sun shining on her quite deviously as she turned to her back and laid back, she loved the feeling of the warm light on her skin, she stretched, she laid twisted in the blankets, her body just covered in the right places seeing how she was nude, she didn't bother dressing after her little "episode" with the prince next door, the thought of him brought her out of her lazy wallowing, as into reality of what might have happened to the prince. Pushing the sheets away from her body she stood, pulling the thick robe which lay on the chair next to her, she needed to be extremely careful with this ever growing game of 'passion gone wrong' they were playing with fire here. She slowly made her way to the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

Sesshoumaru sat by the window, he already knew she was up from the moment she let lose the last moan, he had his own images of what she looked like wrapped in nothing but those silk sheets around her, he almost smiled when she knocked on his door, so the little bratty princess was concerned with his well being. "Come in."

Rin opened the door and saw him sitting by the window, deciding it was best if she didn't enter his room, she smiled and waved at him, "good morning, just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything, well you seem fine so, I'll just go back to sleep."

Sesshoumaru watched her amused, but he couldn't help but chuckle, at her choice of attire, the thick robe graced her body, he was of course sure she was nude under it, how silly of her to want to appear cautioned. "Good morning princess, I should remind you I am Sesshoumaru I do not die in a small battle with morons."

Rin's eyebrows twitched as she looked at him, "Of course forgive me my lord, my mistake for even giving a damn." She said as she closed the door and stepped back into her own room. "Jerk."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he stared at the door which separated them, what a silly little human; pushing himself to dress for breakfast he wondered what she would do there, she was quite the amusement here.

Rin was pissed, he was a piss in the morning, afternoon, and night, the guy just had to have a release, at that thought she blushed, release, god did she need one just as he did. Today was the day, she was going to tell her mother and the queen that she couldn't bare it here, it was too much to have the object of her young orgasm so close to her, and not give into temptation.

TBC

AN: I know lousy, but I promise the next one will be better, and longer twice as much! Please review and tell me what you think I love to hear from you guys!


End file.
